


Да будет так

by InuTaisho



Series: Жизнь, смерь и что-то еще [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>повседневная жизнь самого обычного демона и мутанта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да будет так

**Author's Note:**

> галопом по европам, увы, у меня есть подозрение, что я форсирую события, но по другому не умею :З

Когда выдается минута, свободная от дел, общения с идиотами и задумчивого изучения пейзажей, а также от прогулок по магазинам, Риптайд читает газеты. Потому что пока Азазель мрачно изучает свои карты и записи, надо заниматься хоть чем-то, а вышивать крестиком он сам еще морально не готов. Как и пить, потому что тогда по комнате почему-то начинают плавать красные глаза, подозрительно похожие на глаза Мистера Синистера, и вопрошать: доколе, доколе будут так беспардонно портить ценный генетический материал? Уж лучше газеты с политикой, новостями спорта и короткими комиксами на последней странице.  
К тому же, иногда попадаются статейки про мутантов. Подростков линчевали в каком-то занюханом штате Америки, Братство Мутантов (репортер удачно вписал Злых в середину, но это он зря) наносит ответный удар.   
У вас талантливые, особенные дети? Возможно, наша школа будет идеальным убежищем, где они смогут развить свои таланты. Мутанты, вы устали от насмешок и гонений? На свободной Геноше вы найдете все, о чем мечтали. Геноша - рай для мутантов.  
Риптайд даже отвлекается от чтения, чтобы представить страну, в которой были бы рады иммигрантам и мутантам. Одновременно. Получается хреново.  
\- Ты хочешь в рай, Азазель? - уточняет он.  
\- Нет! - огрызается его персональный демон. Риптайду давно известно, как того бесят библейские аллюзии, ангелы, херувимы и прочие райские кущи. Почти так же, как самого Риптайда бесит сочетание Азазеля и карт на столе, поэтому гораздо больше его устраивает работа на других. Пусть бы и дальше корячились Шоу, Магнето, Синистер или любой другой засранец с манией величия.  
Но нет - так нет. В любом случае Риптайд совершенно уверен, что если кто и способен создать рай для мутантов, так только Магнето. И это будет исправительно-трудовой рай.  
Газета заканчивается через полчаса, а Азазель и карты все в том же положении, поэтому Риптайд сначала запускает по комнате легкий ветерок, который треплет волосы и угрожает разметать бумаги, а потом интересуется:  
\- Синистер не предлагал тебе соединить наши ДНК и посмотреть, какие получатся дети?  
Это отрывает Азазеля от карт, и он долго смотрит на раскинувшегося на диване Риптайда, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Нет, только - хочу ли я попробовать сделать сразу десяток твоих клонов, чтобы завоевать небольшое государство, а потом устроить оргию?   
Риптайд запрокидывает голову и смеется так заливисто, что почти не слышит, как Азазель добавляет, складывая свои бумаги в стопку:  
\- Он явно перепутал, кому что предлагать.

***  
Геноша с ними все же случается. Рай для мутантов просто не мог обойти их стороной, разве что Риптайд был уверен: они будут выполнять заказ Синистера по отлову и добычи генного материала, а на деле оказывается - в переделку попал один из отпрысков Азазеля, который еще нужен живым.  
Стоит ли уточнять, что для мутантов Геноша была больше похожа на ад?   
¿Por qué perder el tiempo en trivialidades?  
В какой-то момент он даже жалеет, что они не сделали целую армию его клонов. Поскольку для того, чтобы разметать целую армию людей, его одного все же мало, а Азазель больше подходит для точечных убийств. Зато это весело и можно не сдерживаться - к тому же, на островах совершенно особенные ветра и можно поднимать ураганы, как нигде больше. Где-то рядом Азазель, который убивает, сбивает ошейники и, кажется, находится в сотне мест одновременно. А потом уже к ним присоединяются Люди Икс в своей пестрой униформе, несколько танков беспомощно взмывают в воздух, и Риптайд закручивает себя в огромный смерч, уже не до конца понимая, что творит.  
Мутанты восстали в раю, и все летит к чертовой матери. О да, детка.  
Когда пыль оседает, кажется, что людей на Геноше просто не осталось. Магнето возвышается над ними и рассказывает о том, что они правы, что они заслужили эту землю и что человечество научится или будет уничтожено. Кто-то аплодирует, кто-то перешептывается вполголоса. Но даже некоторые выкормыши Профессора Икс смотрят на него с восхищением.  
К тому же, всегда приятно постоять там, где вершится история.   
Его замечает Эмма и улыбается. Она на своем любимом месте, рядом с вершащим историю. Но перекинуться парой-другой мыслей они не успевают, Риптайд чувствует чужое прикосновение. Потом хлопок.

***  
\- Я видел твоего сына. Который Киви. В честь фрукта, или овоща.... или это ягода? - Риптайд беззаботно треплется с отражением Азазеля в зеркале, в перерывах полоща рот и сплевывая в раковину песок. Небольшие минусы больших вихрей на песчаных пляжах. - Вы не поговорили?  
Отражение Азазеля не отвечает, а только неторопливо протирает лезвия.  
\- Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты заводишь детей, а потом выбрасываешь.   
Азазель отвлекается от ножей. В дверной проем ему хорошо видно, как Риптайд смывает с себя следы недавней бойни.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы они возненавидели этот мир, - объясняет он. - И не побоялись его разрушить, когда придет время.  
Риптайд поначалу не отвечает. Он вспоминает своего отца, свое детство. Не сказать, чтобы это занимало много времени, конечно.  
\- Скорее всего, если они и будут кого ненавидеть, так это тебя, - замечает он наконец, включая душ.  
Азазель только смотрит на него.

***  
Все получается идеально.   
Мальчишку, скрученного по рукам и ногам и привязанного к какой-то палке, собираются забить камнями. В свое время они с Азазелем славно повеселились, выясняя, может ли Азазель телепортироваться из своей одежды. И может ли Риптайд раздеть себя ветром. Тогда получилось - скорее нет, чем да. И это они, на их стороне опыт, годы тренировок и все такое. У напуганного до безумия синего пацана шансов просто нет.  
Точнее, он, несомненно, так считает, пока не появляется Азазель. Кажется, будто в языках адского пламени, каждый новых хлопок – смерть, и людишки орут от ужаса, забыв о своем пленнике.  
О нем помнит Риптайд. Отвязывает, успокаивающе треплет по голове, берет на руки. Маленькому синему сыну Азазеля нет и десяти лет, он щебечет что-то на языке, который Риптайд с трудом определяет, как немецкий. На нем когда-то говорил Шоу, и Риптайда хватает на "Дас гут", но в целом он надеется только на то, что его голос звучит успокаивающе.  
К этому времени Азазель уже разобрался с людьми. Он протягивает им руку, улыбается. Ребенок на руках Риптайда дрожит от страха.  
***  
Курт, как выясняется, знает только немецкий, который не знает Риптайд, зато знает Азазель.  
Поэтому объясняет ребенку, что все хорошо, Азазель, пока Риптайд вспоминает, с определенным трудом, себя в десять лет. Горячее, сладкое питье, несколько почти не черствых пирожков, ободряющая улыбка. В результате мальчишка жмется к нему, а не к отцу, а Азазель закатывает глаза.   
Риптайду синий хвостатый ребенок напоминает зверька. Дикого, но симпатичного. Тем более, что он больше похож на отца, чем на Мистик.  
О чем думает Азазель - не ясно. Они не говорят об этом, не говорят о том, почему он не учит сына английскому или хотя бы русскому, зато учит, как обращаться с ножами и мечами.  
Риптайда это вполне устраивает, пусть даже это значит, что с ребенком они общаются знаками и набором из "гут", "данке" и "битте". Зато не отвлекаясь на разговоры, можно сравнивать отца и сына, чем они похожи, чем различаются.  
\- Ich liebe dich, du bist gut, - по секрету сообщает ему Курт, когда они смотрят телевизор и поглощают клубнику, которую принес им Азазель. Риптайд его не слушает, он слишком занят, подмигивая закатывающему глаза Азазелю. Когда программа закончится и сын с отцом будут тренироваться, он будет ободряюще кричать:  
\- ¡Alto! ¡Morderse la cola! - твердо зная, что те его не понимают. Так даже забавнее.

***  
\- Теперь я понимаю, - шепотом ворчит Азазель, устраиваясь на постели рядом с любовником. - Почему твои предложения никогда ни кто не рассматривал всерьез.  
Шепотом, потому что Курт счастливо дрыхнет в их кровати, вцепившись в Риптайда руками, ногами и хвостом. Разумеется, потому что пока Азазель проверял, нет ли в самом деле кого под кроватью - с их образом жизни никто не застрахован от подобного - мальчишка успел ловко устроиться и не понять, что ему вовсе не разрешили тут спать.  
Риптайд беззвучно смеется.  
\- И мне кажется, что он с гораздо большей готовностью будет слушаться тебя, потому что я плохой отец.  
\- Ты строгий отец, - сонно качает головой Риптайд. Он уже спрашивал, не придется ли им убивать мальчишку в каком-нибудь кровавом ритуале. Не придется. А значит, если что, они его уговорят. - К тому же, мы все еще не понимаем друг друга.  
\- Он учит испанский, - Азазель уже не ворчит, просто делится наблюдениями. Потом, словно ему мучительно не хочется, добавляет. - Я думал научить вас обоих языку неяфем.  
Риптайд ему не отвечает, кажется, уже спит и Азазель зарывается носом в чужие волосы, хвост задумчиво скользит по чужому предплечью. Впервые за сотни лет ему кажется, что до возвращения в этот мир его народа рукой подать. Он почти чувствует, как сидит на своем троне, как восторгается им его народ и одобрительно усмехается Риптайд, стоящий по правую руку, а где-то в толпе его дети.   
Да будет так.


End file.
